1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a coin outlet unit for use in a coin counting machine and more particularly, to such a coin outlet, which has adjustment means for adjusting the size of the coin outlet conveniently without changing any structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
A coin outlet unit is to be used in a coin counting machine for collecting and dispensing coins for counting. A coin outlet unit for this purpose has a coin outlet made to fit coins of a particular value. Therefore, for counting different coins, different coin outlet units should be used. It is not economic to prepare different coin outlet units for different coins.
FIG. 7 shows a conventional coin outlet unit for this purpose. This design of coin outlet unit comprises a casing, a coin hopper, a rotary table, a servomotor, a push wheel, a coin ejector, and steel balls. The push wheel is changeable subject to the coins to be dispensed. However, this design of coin outlet unit still has drawbacks as outlined hereinafter.
1. The push wheel B1 has multiple curved sides B2 made to fit coins B3 of a particular value. When dispensing coins B3 of a different value, the push wheel B1 must be changed. Therefore, the manufacturer must prepare many different push wheels B1 to fit different coins B3.
2. The push wheel B1 has one side supported on a spring strip B5, and the coin ejector B4 is constrained by a spring member B6. When one coin B3 is stopped between one curved side B2 of the push wheel B1 and a roller B7 of the coin ejector B4, the rotary table B8 receives a great resisting force from the spring strip B5 and the spring member B6. At this time, a great biasing force must be applied to the rotary table B8 to overcome the spring power of the spring strip B5 and the spring member B6. Because the rotary table B8 frequently bears a great resisting force, it wears quickly with use.